Project V/Inuyasha
Inuyasha (InuYasha) "I just don't like giving up. There's a difference!" ---- Inuyasha is one of the twenty-eight main selectable fighters in Project V, representing the InuYasha franchise. He had been selected due to his versatile abilities and the creator's own personal fascination with him. Inuyasha is an Inu hanyō, a half demon hybrid, and had been seeking the pieces to the Shikon no Tama alongside Kagome (albeit reluctantly). Accepted neither by humans or demons as a child, he lived a lonely past and often went into hiding. He had to retrieve the pieces of the Shikon from demons and other powerful beings after Kagome would find their whereabouts. Despite a rough past, he has never given up and has very fierce determination, which carries over into his gameplay, where he can outlast most characters and narrowly survive several battles by the skin of his teeth. Inuyasha ranks 1st on the tier list, effectively putting him at the top. Inuyasha is incredibly strong and has some of the best range in the game with his Tessaiga weapon and can catch and toss projectiles back at his opponents because of his enhanced reflexes. With his Sankon Tessō and Hijin Kessō, he can quickly fell opponents that don't know how to resist the attacks or otherwise can't. Inuyasha can also go between forms, with his Yōkai Form exchanging durability for raw power. His main flaws, however, are his learning curve and taking hits given that his defense is also below normal. Despite these shortcomings, Inuyasha is a very strong choice in competitive play and is popular among tournaments. Attributes Inuyasha is somewhat of a lightweight with high power output in general, with several of his moves bearing great range and hosting a plethora of different attacking options in his overall moveset. He has great range with his Tessaiga weapon, able to swing it around freely in the air and in his tilt attacks and lash forward and around with his claws. Inuyasha has slow walking speed, an above average dashing speed, low falling speed, decent air speed, and moderate jumps. Inuyasha has advantages against every opponent, with long-distanced physical attacks and a surprisingly great aerial game. With his ability to switch to his Yōkai form, he can deal more draw damage and speed away from attacks easier. Additionally, he can switch between hand-to-hand combat and his sword weapon, which gives him lots of options in the tides of battle. In addition to all of this, his endurance in the game is arguably the best despite his low weight. While Inuyasha has a slew of strengths, he is also not without weaknesses. His tall body frame makes him an easy target for attacks and his body can easily be knocked off of the stage. He also suffers from having a lack of reliable KO options, having to rely on smash attacks or his back grab to KO his foes or some of his aerials. In his Yōkai form, he takes more damage from normal and loses his incredible endurance, which in turn can make him very easy to punish if he makes a mistake. He also has a rather high learning curve thanks to the amount of weapons and attacks he can use overall. However, his strengths well overweigh his flaws and he as a result can effectively punish and fight the game's whole roster. He is considered the very best in competitive play as of now. Moveset Inuyasha is a very strong combatant with powerful attacks in both his normal and Yōkai forms, with a style based around slashing with his Tessaiga sword and slashing with his fists. He has raw power output and can claw his opponents up real easily, given he has an easy time stringing together attacks and punishing opponents who approach him too closely. He has intense strategies he can perform because of his excellent amount of abilities and the generally low amount of start and end lag most of his attacks possess. With all of this in mind, he is a difficult opponent to read and predict. *'Neutral Special': Sankon Tessō. Inuyasha will channel yōki through his claws and cut straight forward with his talons, ripping apart any enemies in his path. It deals high damage and little knockback, which gives the player an opportunity to string two of these attacks together. If the attack is charged, it will go a considerably longer distance and have more knockback growth, although it won't chain together with another identical attack. This can be a good finishing blow. *'Forward Special': Hijin Kessō. Inuyasha will bleed himself and sling his blood like crescent shaped blades, which knock opponents away from him at high attack power. They have high range and can knock several opponents away from him at one time. It can be countered however and reflected. Should this move be charged, more blades will emit from his hands and extend a longer distance, therefore dealing more damage in general. *'Recovery Special': Demon's Glide. Inuyasha will utilize his enhanced speed and abilities to instantly move up in the direction the player holds in, slowly descending through the air. If this move is charged up with special power, it will go longer and the move starts with a hurtbox that can push opponents away from Inuyasha easily. Inuyasha goes faster as a result of the enhanced effects of the Demon's Glide move. *'Crouch Special': Yōkai Transform / Weapons Exchange. Inuyasha takes about five seconds to transform into this form. In it, he takes more damage and has way less endurance, but he has more raw power than he does in his usual self. The form lasts for about twenty seconds before he has to revert to normal status. If the button is held down, then he will primarily attack with his claws rather than his sword, which have generally more power but less range. In competitive play Matchups Inuyasha has the most favorable matchup spread in Project V, with an advantage of +48 against the entire roster. He has one counter, one soft counter, and three even matchups. He soft counters five characters, counters nine, hard counters five, and has three close-to-unlosable matchups. With his strong combo potential despite being able to quickly rack up damage and his ability to change forms to combat the majority of the cast, Inuyasha is difficult to battle for many characters when played at high level play. He's generally very good at taking down characters with slow speed or exploitable recovery as well as disrupting combos. Some of the characters he has the best offense against include Bonkers, MeeMee, Giygas, and Shadow Queen with their overall poor recoveries and slow mobility. Inuyasha is only countered by two characters: Foxy and Silver. Foxy is much faster than Inuyasha and can tear through his range with his flinchless combos and Silver can break and silence Inuyasha's tactics, forming openings that other characters can't get on him. Inuyasha also has trouble against characters that also have great range or have good combo ability, which results in his neutral matchups against Poison, James Hetfield and Sanji. Notable players * F0xE - Co-mains him in case his Foxy (which he is known better for) starts suffering in his matches. Displayed how powerful his down tilt was when followed by Hijin Kessō. * K1nk - K1nk was infamous for using 0-to-death combos against several opponents prior to the most recent patch released for Project V, 1.4v. With them, she dominated early tournaments. Following the patch, K1nk dropped Inuyasha in favor of Sanji. * Slash - Helped turn Inuyasha's earliest counters around, making his matchups against Ike, K. Rool and Spyro become positive rather than negative. Placed first at Apex 2018 after successfully defeating Silence's Poison. * Trigger - A dominant player who mained Inuyasha upon release, proving the strength of his moveset and making many regard Inuyasha as one of the greatest characters in the game in little time. * Zyvo - Became notable for his victory against Slash, ending his 59-win streak and as a result becoming more popular within the Project V community. Tier placement and history After the initial release of Project V, he was first included on the second tier list, ranking at 7th out of 21 for his surprising number of strengths and advantages against the rest of the roster, including some of the top tiers at the time like K. Rool and Poison. Due to these newfound strengths, it was argued that he should have been ranked higher at the time. On the third, he saw a rise again to 5th out of 21, entering the top 5 with little objection from the community. His only disadvantages at the time were against Sanji, Spyro, and Silver, who were regarded as the "S's of Doom" due to them all sharing the same first letter. F0xE, Slash and Trigger helped negate his disadvantages against the former two, displaying his full power and winning multiple tournaments using him as a solo main, resulting in Inuyasha now ranking first place. As of now, his ranking on the tier list is generally undisputed, although innovations in the metagame of 2B, Silver, Spyro, and K. Rool are all attempting to contest his positioning on the tier list. But until he sees nerfs or major breakthroughs happen with other characters, it is very likely that he will remain in at least the top two spots for a while. Category:Subpages